


Public Relations: Talent

by sevenall



Series: PANTHEON: Public Relations [9]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alicia's Pantheon universe, Will Braddock Worthington grows up during the new world order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/pseuds/sevenall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Relations: Talent

Talent is not enough, they say. Betsy thinks that would depend on how much talent there is. She watches from the porch as Will begins his first kata.

He moves like Warren did, uncertainly. As if there is an intrinsic imbalance at his core. The technique is sound. She taught him. But he looks just like that, taught. He has not made the moves his own.

For many years, she has been watching Logan practice, and Remy, and never held back her criticism. Nor have they. Her most vocal critics. Her dearest friends. With Will, she dares not say a word, lest she say too much. She stays silent and feels irritation and disapppointment stir in her chest like heartburn.

She knows she could put an end to it, this very minute. She could stalk over to him and tell him what to do. That way, he would either walk away or knuckle under her authority, be her student again and forever more. She doesn't. She gets up, goes inside.

Talent is enough, she thinks. It is hard work that never ever will be.

THE END


End file.
